warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Frame Fighter
Frame Fighter is a fighting mini-game where 2 players battle with their Warframe of choice. It is installed by default on the Ludoplex, which can bought from Cephalon Simaris for . Upon collecting all unlockable Warframes, the player will be awarded a Frame Fighter Poster decoration which can be placed in the Orbiter. Mechanics In this minigame, 2 players fight at the Cetus gates outside the Plains of Eidolon, selecting their Warframe of choice beforehand (either by manually selecting the Warframe in question or choosing to select one at random). Players have 30 seconds to select their Warframe, or both players can start the match immediately by pressing to confirm their selection. The fight is divided into 3 rounds, each round lasting 90 seconds. Both players must attempt to knock the other out with their attacks before the timer runs out. A player can achieve victory in two ways: if they knock out their opponent, or if the timer runs out and they have more health than the other player. The first player to win 2 rounds wins the match, after which both players are sent back to the Warframe selection screen. Each different frame is identical in stats, the only differences being the appearance, size, and special ability of the frames. Larger frames tend to be easier to hit, but have longer legs(i.e. Frost). Special abilities have different effects, creating differences in how each can be played. A charge gauge is shown at the bottom corner of the screen, along with the special ability of the selected frame, and this gauge fills upon taking or dealing damage. Taking damage fills the gauge faster. Once the gauge is filled, the frame's ability becomes available to use, consuming the gauge. Controls The default controls of Frame Fighter are: *Blocking reduces damage and prevents knockdowns, but does not stop grab attacks unless crouching at the same time. *Attacks that knockdown either leave the opponent face-up or face-down. Face-up enemies recover slower. *Successful grab attacks throw enemies into the ground, dealing heavy damage and knocking them down face-down. *Grabs miss crouched opponents completely. *Pressing crouch while in the air, along with any light, medium, or heavy attack, will perform a short-range slam attack, knocking enemies down face-up. *Double tapping the left or right key performs a roll (towards the enemy) or a backspring (away from the enemy). *Any attack made while crouching performs an uppercut, which knocks enemies down face-up. *The last hit of any attack chain knocks down face-up. *Light attacks perform punching animations. **The first punch is faster than most attacks. *Medium attacks perform kicking animations. **The first kick misses crouchers in most cases but has good reach. *Heavy attacks perform a spinning punch, headbutt, and heavy punch animations. **Heavy attacks deal extremely high damage. *Rolling forward after an uppercut, ground pound, or any attack with face-up knockdown allows for a guaranteed grab as the enemy stands up. Special Abilities Frame Fighter Fragment Locations By default, Frame Fighter comes with , , and unlocked. In order to select additional Warframes for selection, players must scan their respective Frame Fighter Fragment scattered across the Origin system. Each planet generally has 2 Frame Fighter Fragments associated with it, and you only need to scan one fragment to unlock the Warframe for use in Frame Fighter. If a player owns the Prime version of a Warframe (or in Excalibur's case, his Umbra counterpart) they will be able to choose the corresponding Prime Warframe as their fighter, so long as the base Warframe's Fragment has been scanned to unlock it. Furthermore, for Warframes the player does own, any cosmetic customizations made to it will appear on the selected Warframe. Lastly, there is a randomizer button, which will pick one Warframe at random out of the Warframes the player has collected fragments for. Notes *It is possible to bullet jump in Frame Fighter (though inconsistent) by crouching, then quickly jumping after releasing the crouch key. * , , , , and are currently unobtainable. Trivia *Frame Fighter was inspired by a Twitter post from Community Moderator LocoCrazy_, who provides the voice of the Red Veil representative. *Frame Fighter's logo is a parody of the logo of Street Fighter V, which was released in February 2016 and is part of the long-running Street Fighter series of Fighting games developed by Capcom. *It is the third minigame introduced into Warframe, as well as the first minigame that cannot be accessed via the Login Screen or through the Arsenal UI. Media Frame Fighter - Nova Unlocked.jpg|Frame Fighter - Nova Unlocked Frame Fighter Icon On Mini Map.jpg|Frame Fighter Icon On Mini Map Patch History *Removed Wukong from Frame Fighter until balance can be restored with his newly revisited abilities. Frame Fighter Changes & Fixes: *Movement is now disabled while crouching. *Switched Equinox's Metamorphosis FX to match the ability outside of Frame Fighter. *Equinox’s Night Form now gives damage reduction and Day Form now gives a Damage buff. *Fixed inability to invite another player to Frame Fighter due to the session being full when choosing Frame Fighter and then backing out. *Fixed aborting from Frame Fighter counting as a ‘Mission Failed/Quit’. *Fixed Excalibur Umbra’s Radial Howl not working as intended. Radial Howl now removes the opponents jump and deals damage. *Removed the open chat inputs. You can still open the chat while waiting for an opponent or with the pause menu open like in normal missions *Fixed pause menu freezing your Warframe. *You can now move, jump, and crouch using the D-Pad. *Fixed Chroma's special being interrupted by grab. *Chroma’s energy color no longer affects the damage. *Fixed Nyx's special dealing more damage when shot up close to the enemy *Added Revenant fragments the Origin System. *Fixed EoM showing after leaving Frame Fighter *﻿The Frame Fighter Warframe select screen now displays all Warframes, with the unscanned ones locked and with the addition of hints on which planet you can find the Fragments on. *Excalibur Umbra no longer requires a Fragment Scan to unlock for Frame Fighter. He will be available upon completing The Sacrifice quest. *More fixes towards numerous issues (crashes, game didn’t start, etc) when attempting to play Frame Fighter due to the 2-player restriction being surpassed. *Fixed wrong icon being used on the Frame Fighter Poster. *Fixed numerous issues (crashes, game didn’t start, etc) when attempting to play Frame Fighter due to the 2-player restriction being surpassed. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See Also *Happy Zephyr, a Flappy Bird-style mini-game. *Wyrmius, a side-scrolling shooter mini-game. *Ludoplex, the decoration that allows players to access Frame Fighter. Category:Minigame Category:Update 23 Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Community Concept